


艳阳

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 250粉贺，双飞组，你们要的纯糖，小短篇，ooc薯片点的梗@pringles-薯片
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 1





	艳阳

烈日炎炎无心工作，法拉在猛禽战甲里看着冒着热气的地面两眼发花，她在天上的飞行路线都成了S型让敌人更难预判，地上的智械也没好到哪去，一个个发着系统过热的警报声象征性的对天举枪，这场战斗打的有气无力，两方都草草结束战斗回基地去了，丝毫没有在外多呆一秒的意思。  
算是完成了任务，法拉落地摘下头盔，汗水把头发粘的打缕，还未擦干的汗水顺着脸颊流了下来。  
“我快脱水了”法拉依靠在柱子上支撑自己的身体想将盔甲脱下来，下一秒她就烫的跳了起来，猛禽铠甲被照射的一片滚烫，只是轻轻的碰触就把手烫的一片通红。  
“再不回基地我可能就要死外面了”法拉看了看一旁的头盔和火球一样的烈日决定回到有着空调的舒适基地。  
“法拉，你可要活着回去吹空调啊”握紧了拳头，法拉踏上了回基地的路。

路途并不遥远，然而烈日炎炎，天气热的要死人，整个世界就像是一片桑拿房，法拉整个人都在滴水，她用望梅止渴的心态几乎是半爬着回到了基地。  
“安吉拉，我可能要中暑了”走进大厅，法拉一眼就看到了她的医生。  
“赶紧脱了铠甲去洗澡，我去给你弄点生理盐水”安吉拉立刻迎了上来帮她摊成一条死狗的爱人卸下盔甲。  
“安吉拉你真是天使”法拉大喘着粗气，在桌面上一动不动任由安吉拉拆卸着自己身上的金属部件。  
“你自己动手，赶紧脱下来去洗澡，别之后再热伤风了”  
基地里的空调很大，法拉一脸享受就像只耷拉着舌头的哈士奇。  
“我知道了，我这就去洗澡”法拉站起来拆卸自己的胸甲，就在这时，基地里的灯闪了闪，熄灭了。  
“怎么回事？停电了？”安吉拉四处张望。  
“好像是保险丝烧坏了”温斯顿从不知道哪里跑了出来。  
“我现在就去替换”  
“麻烦你了”看见温斯顿，法拉立刻起身装作精神饱满的样子，安吉拉看的打了一下她的后背。  
“停电了热水器也能用，你赶紧去洗澡，别和我说你怕黑。”  
“安吉拉你和我一起洗呗”  
“你想得美！”法拉的脸被揪了起来，她只好哎呦哎呦的叫着求饶。

终于把法拉赶去洗澡，安吉拉等待着温斯顿修好基地里的电闸。

过了一会，基地里的灯闪了一闪再次亮了起来，一脸愁眉苦脸的温斯顿从大门走了进来。  
“有个好消息和一个坏消息，你要听哪个？”  
“好消息吧”安吉拉有种不详的预感。  
“好消息就是电力系统运转正常，不必担心停电的问题”  
“那坏消息呢？”  
“坏消息就是空调坏掉了”  
温斯顿摊手，安吉拉觉得心中咯噔一下。  
这下他们可惨了。  
“修好空调需要多久？”这是现在最严峻的问题。  
“最快也要三天吧，整个系统都出了问题”温斯顿在脑内严密的计算了一番，安吉拉和他一样露出了苦大仇深的表情。  
“看来我们要发布红色级别的警报了”

守望先锋基地的采光极其良好，第一天还有空调残余的冷气，但第二天内外温度就彻底相同了，基地里的所有人都热的瘫软成一条条咸鱼，热的什么事情都不想做。

“博士，有冰棍吗”法拉穿着黑色吊带瘫倒在病床上，整个人都冒着热气，安吉拉在一边的办公桌上有气无力的指了指厨房的方向，然后她就看见一团史莱姆滑出了门。  
“我热出幻觉了？”  
安吉拉揉了揉眼睛。

过了一会，棕色皮肤的史莱姆回到了医务室，手上拿着两个冰棍。  
“博士，这是最后两个冰棍了，基地里的人简直是疯狗，看见冰块眼睛都红了，这可是我费劲千辛万苦抢下来的”  
看着法拉凌乱的头发不难看出她经历了怎样激烈的战斗。  
“谢谢你”天使露出了微笑  
已经被热浪冲昏的头脑再次受到了血压的冲击，鼻血从法拉的鼻子里冒了出来。

“赶紧止血！”安吉拉拿着纸巾冲了过来，法拉在原地仰头，傻笑。  
“安吉拉真好看”她说  
安吉拉本来就红的脸更红了。  
“你怕不是热傻了”  
“嘿嘿”法拉傻笑两声以示回应。

塞上了鼻子，法拉和安吉拉一起坐在病床上啃冰棍。可能是天气太热的原因，两人的动作都很缓慢，这让本来就已经有些融化的冰棍化的更快了。  
法拉双眼没有焦距，她机械的一口一口舔着冰棍，脑子里被热字充满。这时候一滴糖水顺着冰棍滴落在了安吉拉的肩头，安吉拉瑟缩了一下，满脑子麻木的法拉看着那滴糖水和安吉拉白皙的肩膀下意识舔了上去。

湿滑的感觉扫过肩膀，安吉拉满脸通红的看着没有任何自觉的肇事者忽然觉得内心很不平衡，她思考了一下大口咬了一口冰棍然后直起身子吻上了法拉的嘴。  
这次法拉的鼻血纸都塞不住了。

口中是冰凉的糖水，唇瓣上残留着柔软香甜的气味，法拉托住安吉拉的后脑加深了这个吻。她的舌头在安吉拉的口腔中掠夺剩余的糖水，晶莹的液体顺着两人的唇边滑落，一路沿着脖颈流到锁骨的位置，法拉的另一只手不老实的摸上了安吉拉柔软的胸部，滚烫的提问从法拉的手心传到了安吉拉的身上。

“热死我算了！”忽然安吉拉大力推开了法拉，她喘着粗气抹了一把额头上的汗。  
“这么热的天你还有心思干这个，看来还是不够热。”  
“安吉拉......”法拉的眼神像一只讨要骨头的小狗  
“别叫我安吉拉！”  
“博士......”  
“哼”

安吉拉满脸通红的转过头，她用生气来掩饰自己的害羞，她一定是热坏了脑子才会那么主动的去勾引法拉。  
“那......等空调好了我们再继续？”法拉意犹未尽，试探着问安吉拉，安吉拉没有回答，依旧背着身子。  
“那.....那我去修空调了！”说着，人形史莱姆像一只脱缰的野狗奔向了空调的中央控制区，安吉拉捂脸，不知道该说什么好。  
“我怎么就喜欢上了个傻子”  
最后她只能无奈的叹了口气。


End file.
